Dimension Exchange
by BeingMexoxo
Summary: Makayla is Elena's faternal twin sister. When she begins to fall for the charming Damon Salvatore, she is transported into a different dimension. One where everything is the total opposite of what she knew. Can she get back to her life? Or will she forever live in this dimension?
1. Preface

**Summary: The story starts off with the life of teenage Makayla Gilbert, faternal twin sister of Elena. Makayla meets dashing Damon Salvatore and love blossoms.** **But their love comes to an arupt standstill when Makayla is thrusted into a whole different diminsion, where there is two of each person: except for Makayla. Was she meant to be alive?**

**I own nothing, only Makayla. **

I took a deep breath, looking around the party. I wanted to go home but Elena was with Matt and Bonnie talking about something. Tyler was being a dick and trying to hit on me. Again. I swear, that boy cannot take a hint!

"Kayla!" Elena shouted.

I turned around to see my twin walking over with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah?" I asked, already annoyed. I didn't even want to be here in the first place.

"I called mom. Her and dad are on their way." she said, patting my arm before turning and walking back over to her friends.

I sighed in relief, looking around for something to pass the time with. I could have another drink, but I knew I was already tipsy. If dad saw me drunk, I would be grounded forever. With a sigh, I turned to head towards the lake.

"Makayla!"

This time, when I turned around, it wasn't my happy twin. It was Tyler Lockwood. Did I want to speak to him? No. And he was heading right towards. Great. I looked around for an escape route, only to see the street that led up to the abonded mansion up the street. I believe it was the Salvatore's or something.

I speed walked up the street, turning around to see if Tyler had followed me. Luckily, he was too drunk to know the difference between up and down.

A curb came into view, and I jumped onto it, trying to balance myslef like I used to in store parking lots' when I was littler.

I kept walking until I saw somebody laying in the middle of the street. I stopped and watched the guy for a while, trying to see if he was asleep or dead. He raised his head, turning to look at me and my breath caught when I saw his bright blue eyes.

"Hi." I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Hello?"

I grinned walking over to him and looking down at him. He was wearing a black shirt with a leath jacket over it and normal black jeans. Emo much? His hair was also black, surprise suprise, and his complexion was pale. Paler than me, and I'm considered the palest person in Mystic Falls.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still standing above him.

"Yep." he said, popping the "p".

"Great," I said. "So you wouldn't mind if I got down there with you?"

He stared at me before shrugging. I laid down next to him, my shoulder resting against his. I didn't bother to move. I was one of those hugging people. It was my gift. I gave the best hugs in all of Virginia.

"You're new, aren't you?" I asked, getting bored of just staring at the stars.

He glanced at me, "How'd you know?"

"Becuase I haven't seen you around before." I grinned.

"Are you my stalker now?" he asked.

"Yep," I said. "Better get used it it. I'm considered deadly."

He rolled his eyes and I felt his shoulders flex. Talk about hot.

"I'm Damon." he said suddenly, not taking his blue orbs off of the sky.

"Makayla." I said.

"Conversation killer." he pouted.

I laughed lightly, "Okay, what's your favorite color?"

He thought for a second, "Black."

"No surprise there. Have you seen your clothes choice?" I giggled, patting his leather jacket.

"It matches my mood," he said before suddenly changing the subject. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." I said immediatly.

From there on, we talked about normal stuff. Any siblings and if we wanted to murder them. Damon had a brother that he wanted to kill, and I had a younger brother I wanted to kill. Some one I could finally talk to about that with. Elena always said that I needed to "respect" Jeremy, but the squirt deserved it. He had drawn a mustache on my Chuckie doll. I loved that thing.

"You have a Chuckie doll?" Damon laughed.

"So? I love him! He is so adorable, even with that stupid mustache." I mumbled, grinning slightly.

"I have never met anyone who has a Chuckie doll." he commented.

"That's becuase I'm special." I smiled cheekly.

He opened his mouth to say something but the headlights of a car made me turn around.

It was mom and dad. I saw them come to a stop at the edge of the lake and I saw Elena running over to them.

"That's my ride." I said, standing up and smiling down at Damon.

He stood up and handed me his leather jacket. I hadn't even realized I had been shivering. Damn thin shirt.

"Thanks." I muttered, blushing as I smiled up at him.

"No problem." he said, before grabbing my pale hand and giving it a light kiss.

"See you around?" I asked, already backing up.

His smile was malicious as he answered, "Maybe."

I grinned at him before turning around and running down the hill. Elena stared at me as I jumped into the backseat with her.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked as soon as we were on the road.

"A friend." I grinned, teasing her just for the fun of it.

"A friend who looked around five years older than you." Mom commented.

"We just talked." I said.

"About?" Dad urged.

I sighed. My parents were the most nosiest people. Why couldn't I do anything without them questioning my every move? It wasn't like I was going to jump off of a cliff because Tyler did. I'm not that stupid.

"How my Chuckie doll grew a mustache." I said, my voice stressed.

"Jeremy was five." Mom laughed.

I huffed and folded my arms. So? Jeremy should have known by then not to go into my room and draw on my stuff. I had used my own money to buy that doll since my parents had thought it was freaky and they wouldn't speand their money on freaky stuff. Even Aunt Jenna wouldn't even buy it for me, and I was her favourite.

"Grayson!" mom suddenly screamed before the car jerked to the left.

I screamed and clutched the front seat as our car flew over the bridge, landing into the water. I gasped as we sunk lower and water started to flow in.

"Mom? Mom! Mommy?" I cried when I saw mom's body slack and not moving.

"Miranda?" Dad asked, shaking her but nothing happened.

I panicked when I felt something cold surround my legs. I looked down to see water.

"Elena?" I cried, looking over at her.

She leaned across the seat and gripped my arm, "It's gonna be okay, Kayla. I promise."

I sobbed harder as the water reached my knees and dad couldn't wake mom up. Were we going to die? I was only sixteen, I barely lived my life. If I did die, what would happen to Jeremy? I sobbed harder at the thought of him being left alone. He was only fourteen.

But for some reason, my thoughts turned to Damon when the water reached my waist and dad started to bang on the window.

I thought of seeing him again. His beautiful blue eyes and the way he seemed to be trying hard not to do something to me. I didn't care though. He could have beat me and I would have let him. I screamed in fustration at my thoughts and the water that was not up to my elbows.

Before I could help myself, flashes of me and Damon walking in a street with our hands intwined and us kissing under the moon appeared. Why couldn't I get him out of my head? I barely knew the guy! And I was dying. Shouldn't I be thinking about my family?

"I love you daddy!" I cried when the water reached my neck.

"I love you, dad." Elena whispered.

"Girls, you are not dying!" Dad shouted just as the water swallowed my head.

I saw him still banging on the window. I turned my head, slowly because of the water, and saw Elena gazing at me. I reached out and gripped her hand. I saw my blonde hair flow around my face and Elena's hair do the same.

'I love you', I mouthed to her, not caring that I was losing oxygen. I needed her to know.

She mouthed it back and smiled at me. I gribbed her hand tighter when my lungs were starting to beg for air.

I looked over at dad and saw him pointing at us. I saw a figure move from his window to mine. Suddenly my door was ripped off and a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders, lifting me out of the car. My hand gripped Elena's tightly as the boy, I think it was; my vision was starting to go black, swam us to the shore.

I weakly crawled into the sand, my hand letting go of Elena's once I was sure we were out of the water. I laid on the sand, panting as I tried to regain my breath.

I turned my head to see Elena crying silently before everything went black.


	2. Warning: Mature Content

My body was sore. Why was it sore? I had no idea. Where was I anyway?

"Makayla? Can you hear me?"a familiar voice asked.

I blinked a couple of times, and looked around. My eyes met blue orbs.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

I frowned, trying to think before it clicked. Going to the party and hiding away from Tyler.

"Damon." I croaked out, embaressed at my voice.

He grinned toothly at me before looking down, "What do you remeber?"

"Meeting you, and then talking to my parents, and then . . Oh my gosh! Where are they? Where's my mom? Elena?" I cried, panick settling.

Were they alive? Was I the only survivor? I sobbed at the thought. What would I do? My family was my life, and now they were, maybe, gone.

"Shush," Damon whispered. "Elena is fine."

In the back of my mind, I wondered how he even knew about my twin. We hadn't even talked about her, I don't think.

"But, my parents?" I whispered, probably already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry."

I wanted to curl into a ball and cry. What was the last thing I had said to them? How was Elena handling this?

"My sister?" I asked.

"She's in the room next to you asleep." he said.

I nodded slowly. My body was starting to get numb. It was starting to settle in. My parents were gone.

"Damon." I whimpered, suddenly wanting to feel human contact.

"Makayla," he whispered. His hand cupped my cheek, his thumb rubbing circles. "Look at me."

I looked into his eyes. Immediatly, I forgot where I was. Who I was. It was all about listening to what Damon had to say.

"You don't remeber me. You never met a Damon and the last thing you remeber were running away from that dickhead Tyler." he said slowly.

I stared at him, taking in his features before closing my eyes.

* * *

"Fuck you!"

"You already did that, you fucking cunt!"

I slapped Tyler's face, making sure to put my weight behind it.

"Never," I snarled. "Speak to me like that again."

"I can speak to you however I want. You will _always _come back." he hissed, gripping my hand tightly making me wince in pain.

"That's where you are wrong," I hissed, snatching my hand back. "I won't come back. Not this time."

I turned on my heels, stomping away from him. Away from my mistake. Why had I even gone to him to him in the first place? I had always hated the douche, and then suddenly I'm all over him. What the heck is wrong with me?

I sighed as I came to a stop in front of the famiiar house. I grew up in that house, and now it was like hell to me. Elena was there, reminding me every day that we should have been dead. That we shouldn't have been able to survive that crash.

It's been three months since that day. When I had woken up, I was in a hospital room with Elena clutching my hand. She then told me that they were gone. That only she and I had survived.

My mind was wrapped around that thought for a while. My parents, the people that had been in my life forever, was gone. Just like that. If only I hadn't wanted to come home early, than maybe we wouldn't have crashed.

"Makayla? You coming inside?" Elena asked me, opening the door and looking down at me from the porch.

"Yeah."

I walked up the steps and pushed past her, skipping up the stairs and into my room, closing the door behind me.

I laid down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. This was my daily routine. Just lay on bed and think "What if?". Maybe my parents would have lived if that boy hadn't gotten Elena and me first.

My eyes drooped closed and my breathing slowed. I didn't fight off the sleep as I cuddled deeper into my blue comforter.

Blue eyes stared at me, a hand coming out and caressing my face. They leaned closer and I felt something brush my lips.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in bed, my hand coming up and touching my lips.

It was the same dream every night. Blue eyes, kissing, and then I wake up. I didn't even know if the blue-eyed person was girl or boy. It would seem sort of wierd if I dreamt of kissing a chick, though.

"You coming to the grille, tonight?" Elena asked, walking into my room without bothering to knock.

I scowled at her, "No."

Her smile fell. Not that I cared.

"Oh. Okay. See you tomorrow, than." she muttered, turning around and walking out of my room.

Unlike three months ago, I wasn't as social as I used to be. I didn't hug anyone or even try and speak to all of my old friends. What was the use, anyway? In one year, I was leaving this town and never looking back.

"Hey, I heard you blew Elena off," Jeremy said, leaning against my door frame. "Want to do something else?"

"Like?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and sitting up. He never wanted to be seen with me in public.

He smirked, "Getting drunk in the cemetery?"

Three months ago, I would have yelled at him and said no. But I wasn't the old me and wanted a way out of this nightmare. Just like him. I smiled before grabbing my leather jacket and following him out of the house.

"Let's go little bro."

* * *

I should have known something wacky was going on. Who gets drunk in a graveyard anyway? Vicky Donovan was here and that was the first thing that told me something was going on.

She was a whore and a drug addict. Why was Jeremy hanging with her and her friends? Elena and Jenna thought he was doing drugs, but I stayed on his side and refused to believe it.

I had a feeling that I would be changing sides by the end of the night.

"Erm, why is Vicky here?" I asked Jeremy, stopping him before we walked any closer to the wierd teens.

"She gives us the alcohol. She'll leave soon, I promise." he said, patting my back before walking away.

"Yeah. Sure. After she has sex with everyone." I muttered before following after him, stuffing my hands in the jacket.

I sat down next to some wierdo and covered my breasts with the jacket. He kept eyeing them though and I was near ready to punch the sicko.

"Hey!" Jeremy walked over and shoved the guy away from me. "That's my sister."

"She's free meat, man." the guy said in a drawl before stumbling away.

Free meat? What the hell? Couldn't I just come to a party without being hit on?

"Jer, I want to go home." I said, grabbing his shirt as he turned to leave.

"What? But we just got here." He exclaimed.

"So? This place gives me the creeps."

And it did. The way the trees seemed to loom over our small group with fog swirling around the edges. I just wanted to cuddle up in my bed and forget the wierd dude. Maybe trip Elena when she gets back from whereever she went.

"Call Elena to come and pick you up." he snapped before turning and walking away.

Wait? He's my brother he's supposed to take me home and make sure no other perverted guys try to hit on me!

"Jeremy! You ass!" I shouted after him.

He ignored me and went over to Vicky. The whore.

I sighed and looked around. Maybe I could walk home? It wasn't that far, and it would be easier than to call Elena and tell her why I was even here. And then she'll snitch to Jenna and I'll get in trouble. It wasn't even my idea to come here!

I decided to walk.

* * *

**Thanks guys for all of the reviews. It might take a while for the whole "Diminsion Exchange" part to happen, so maybe in like five chapters. But please bare with me and keep reading.**

**As usual nothing belongs to me, only Makayla.**

**~Aclemene**


	3. A Companion In Need

**Hey guys! So, I think I sent everyone of you who had reviewed a PM? O_o I have a horrible memory, sorry. Anyway if you did get it than you know to read my profile where I had put a very IMPORTANT message. I COULDN'T UPDATE UNTIL 6/01. Plus one of my stories were deleted :'( I also put a updating schedule up and I will be starting that come Monday. If you want to see the schedule look at my profile and ALSO! vote on my poll.**

**Thanks! Love you all 3**

* * *

Okay, I'll admit, it wasn't my brightest idea to walk. My feet were sore and I was begging that someone I knew drove by. But who would? I glanced at my phone for the second time in at least one minute, seeing that I still didn't have any reception. Fuck. I should have just called Elena back in the cemetery with everyone else.

I stopped when I came upon a familiar place. The grassy area around the lake. The last party I had went to. I blinked back tears and turned to walk away, but something told me to stay. To look around. I felt like someone was watching me.

I turned back to the lake and scanned over it. No one was there. Maybe I was just getting paranoid. It happens to every good soul. I shrugged, ready to begin my walk back to my house when a voice made me stop.

"A hot girl like you shouldn't be out here alone."

I quickly turned around, my hair whipping around and smacking me in my face. Aggravated with it, I roughly shoved it away and gasped at who I saw. He was tall, maybe a foot taller than me, and he was wearing dark clothes. Two things jumped out to me. One: his bright blue eyes. Two: a leather jacket that was exactly like the one I was wearing at the moment.

"Well," I smirked. "A hot guy like you shouldn't be stalking a hot girl like me."

He laughed. "Nice comeback. I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Makayla Gilbert." I decided to play nice and just be a nice person in general. It's not like I was going to see him again. Well, I hoped I would see him again. He was actually hot. I wasn't lying about that.

"Ah. The infamous Gilberts'. Whereever I turn, there's one of you there." he chuckled darkly.

When a complete stranger chuckles darkly at you, you're supposed to be scared. It was a totally expected thing. I don't think you're supposed to be turned on. Not that I'm turned on! It was . . . just a thought.

By the way he grinned at me, I had a feeling he knew that I was-n't (WASN'T!) turned on by him. Not at all. No sure. I was not.

"So, I guees you've met my family." I continued as if nothing had happened.

"Only Elena. I believe that her and my brother are dating." by his tone of voice, he was quite posotive of it.

"Really?" I was a bit shocked about this news. I would know if my twin was dating somebody. We did go to the same school and the whole town would know if she was dating the brother of a hot guy.

"Yeah," Damon smirked evilly before suddenly changing the subject. "What are you doing out here anyway? It's around eleven, shouldn't the school girl be in bed?"

I snorted. "School girl my ass! And I'm walking home."

"Oh really?" by his tone, he didn't believe I could make it.

"Yes really! Watch me," I stomped past him, heading towards the road. I don't remeber walking further ahead, to be honest. How did I even get myself faced towards the street? "Wait!" I turned back around on him and narrowed my eyes. "Why are _you_ out so late?"

"Thought you wouldn't ask," he grinned. "And I'm out looking for some company. Mind being that long awaited companion?"

My hormones were telling me yes while my common sense was telling me to flip him off and walk away. Something about him, though, just screamed familiar. Where had I seen him before?

"I swear I've seen you before." I voiced, looking him up and down. He had messy black hair that went to his ears, something that I wanted to run my fingers through, and beautiful iceburg blue eyes. They seemed so familiar and I stared at them for a while before it suddenly clicked.

_My dreams!_

That's where I've seen those eyes before. That's why he was so familar to me. But why? I swear I've never seen him before.

"Are you a friend of my aunt's?" I asked. Maybe he had hung around the house when I was younger with my aunt? That would explain my dreams.

"Nope. Jenna isn't my _type_." The way he said it made me think that he meant it totally differently than it had came out.

"You know what," my mind had already made it's decision and who was I to deny it? "I'll be your companion for the night."

"Wonderful choice." he grinned.


	4. Sex on Fire

"Where were you last night?" Aunt Jenna screeched as soon as I walked into the house.

"With Jeremy!" I immediatly said. What? It was true. Partly.

"Jeremy came home at midnight while you didn't! And I have a feeling you didn't even go to school today either." she spat at me, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes at me.

I could explain that. After letting Damon take me to his house, which was just up the street wierdly, we kissed. Well, he kissed me and I furthered it. Let's just say that I have seen every part of Damon Salvatore's body. I had gotten up to go to school when he had decided that we hadn't had enough sex. So all day, I was stuck in bed pleasuring the hottest man in Mystic Falls. Possibly the world.

But I couldn't tell Jenna that. She would blow a casket.

I decided to take the safer route, "I'm not a baby anymore."

"Yes you are! You can't even come home at your very late, might I add, curfew! Until you start acting like an adult I'm going to be treating you like a child." she exclaimed, throwing her hands up and glaring at me.

"You aren't my mom, Jenna!" I snapped.

"You're right! I'm not! But until you are eighteen I am your guardian!" she shouted.

"Whatever." I growled, pushing past her figure by the staircase and stomping up the stairs and into my room.

I slammed my door to show how angry I was before plopping down on my bed.

I knew that it was harsh to say that Aunt Jenna wasn't my mom, I knew that her and Elena talk about it every now and then. I knew it was hard on her. Hell, I'm surprised she hadn't left us in the orphanage when Jeremy started to do drugs and I started failing school and being a total bitch.

I sighed and threw my head back, closing my eyes. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. It was all about Damon.

I smiled at the thought of him. He didn't make me do whatever he wanted me to do, like Tyler did, but he made sure I was happy before even making me do anything to him. He actually cared about my feelings.

My phone buzzed and I looked over at it, sleepily rubbing my eyes. Had I fallen asleep?

I reached over and grabbed it, flipping it open and smiling when I saw that Damon had sent me a message.

'Where you ?'

'my room ;)'

Maybe I could sneak him in and we can start where we left off. Which was pretty amazing. Every nerve was on fire and I thought I was going to pass out from pleasure. Just one touch from him made me want to orgasm. Oh gosh, what is this man doing to me? I'm turning all sappy.

'wnt to come over? or u wnt me to?'

I probably wasn't going to be allowed out of my room for the rest of my life so I guees sneaking him in it was.

'how good r u climbing?'

'excellent'

I guees someone was going to be sneaking into my room.

* * *

Damon trailed kisses down my neck and into my chest. My arms were locked tightly around his neck, pulling him closer and quitetly begging him to go farther. But he had a different idea and began teasing me. I moaned when he softly bit my nipple and arched into him. My gosh. This man.

We were lying naked on my bed, our bodies entwined but he hadn't entered me yet. I was grinding into him, waiting for him to finally stop his teasing and just plunge into me. I had never been teased before. This was brand new to me and to be honest, I seroiusly loved it.

"Kayla?" Elena shouted.

Damon and I froze, our bodies plastered together.

"Shit." I hissed under my breath.

"Kayla!" she shouted again.

"Yeah?" I shouted back, making Damon flinched before my mouth was right next to his ear. To make it better, I sucked on his earlobe as my twin shouted back.

"I'm going out to the grille. Want to come?"

"No! I'm good!" I answered.

There was silence and then Damon started kissing my neck again.

I raised my legs and wrapped them around Damon's waist before untangling my arms from his neck and using them to propell myself forward. He moved back in surprise and sat on his knees and I slowly slid onto his member.

A small gasp of pleasure left my mouth before he gripped my waists and brought me up and down. I threw my head back and Damon trailed kisses down my neck, biting softly on it.

I felt myself ready to orgasm and I moved faster, gripping his hair as I moved. Damon suddenly turned me around so he was behind me and slammed into me from behind. I held back my scream of surprise and slammed back into him. He reached forward and gripped my hair as he bent down and kissed my shoulder blade.

With speed that wasn't possible he thrusted into me relentlessly. I stared in him in amazement before feeling myself cum. I held my scream back and moaned silently as I felt him cum into me.

He slowly pulled out of me and I sat up, turning around to look at him.

"What are you?" I asked.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! To be honest, I hadn't actually planned on Damon revealing himself. It just sorta of happened. Tell me if I should have him compel Makayla to forget what had happened or to just plain out tell her. I was thinking about him compelling her like Caroline X_X**

**~Aclemene**


	5. Drunk

**Sorry for the late update. I slept over at sister's house and she had no internet . I had totally forgotten so I thought "Hey why not update there?" Sorry guys, totally my fault.**

* * *

****I stared at Damon as he spoke, his answer swirling in my head. _Vampires_? Could he be crazy? But what else could explain the super fast speed? And he did seem pretty seroius.

"Fine," I said, cutting him off from telling me about a thing called compulsion. "Prove it. I sort of believe you."

He looked at me before darting across the room-which is where I stood- and pinning me against the wall. He leaned his head down and kissed my neck, his tongue darting out and licking it. My heart beat faster and without even meaning to, I arched into him.

"You aren't scared?" he asked, jerking away from me.

I frowned and thought it over. I wasn't. Why would I? If he was going to hurt me, he would have already. Why tell someone your deepest secret. He could have saved himself the trouble from hiding my body.

"No, I'm not. If you wanted to kill me, you already would have." I stated.

He stared at me for a while before bending down and kissing me.

"Makayla! You've been locked in your room all night!" Aunt Jenna shouted, banging on my locked door.

"There's a reason for that!" I shouted back, jerking away from Damon with a growl of irritation.

"Fine! Be that way!" she snapped.

Damon looked at me with a wierd look in his eyes before he bent down and kissed my chest.

Before it could get any further, I pushed him away and rushed over to my dresser. I grabbed his shirt and slipped it on before throwing him his boxers and climbing into bed.

"Can you sleep?" I asked, gesturing into my bed.

"I can do things any other human can do, except I'm immortal and need blood to survive." he said, slipping on his dark boxers and climbing into bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest, just like last night.

"Damon," I whispered. "Have you ever compelled me before?"

I couldn't see his face when he answered so I didn't know if he was telling the truth or not. "No."

* * *

When I woke up, my hopes of making him breakfeast were dimolished when I saw he was gone. The only thing that proved he had even been there was his shirt.

I sat up in bed and put my hands on my face. He's a vampire. My instincts were telling me to run and scream but something about him just pulled me in. Nothing told me to be careful around him. To me, he was still that hot man I met the other day.

I got into some jeans sort and tucked Damon's light grey button up shirt into my shorts. Cute? I think so.

I skipped down stairs and saw Elena and Aunt Jenna whispering.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, grabbing an apple and biting into it.

"Talking about how Bonnie hates Stefan." Elena sighed, rubbing her head.

"Bonnie hates who?"

"Stefan. My boyfriend."

Oh yeah! Damon's younger brother.

"Oh. Cool. So what you going to do about it?"

"Have a dinner tonight."

"Oh. Cool. Yeah, bye!"

I ran out of the house and walked to school. I still didn't like riding in cars. Those things were cursed.

"Kayla!" my old friend, Mira, shouted when she saw me.

"Mira!" I hugged her tightly, suddenly feeling good.

"Woah! What has you excited? I believe that's the first time I've gotten a good hug in a while." she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just feel good." I said with a shrug.

Her eyes widened and she gripped my arm tightly, "It's a man! What's his name? What does he look like? Age!"

I laughed at her, "His name is Damon and he's twenty-three."

"Twenty-three? Meow, now aren't you a cougar?" she purred, flipping her pretty brown hair over her shoulder.

"Oh jeez. How's life been?" I asked and immediatly we went back to our old ways.

It was after school when it happened. I had been walking with Mira, just talking about old times, when I saw an old fahsioned car speed into the parking lot. We both stopped and looked around, wondering who the lucky girl is.

Then I figured out it was me when I saw Damon's familiar head poke out the side of the car. That cheeky man.

"That's Damon." I sad, already walking away.

I heard Mira scream in delight and I laughed, jumping into the car. Without warning Damon leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss.

We broke away and I saw Elena and a dark haired, green eyed God standing next to her. Immediatly I knew it was Stefan.

"Stefan is coming over later tonight." I informed Damon once he drove out of the lot.

"Is he?" he mused.

"Yep. My sister's friend doesn't like him so Elena's trying to work with that," I stated. "Hey do you have super hearing?"

He laughed at my arubt change of subject, "Yes I do."

"How are you in the sun?" wasn't he supposed to be burning and screaming in pain?

"This ring. A witch-"

"A WITCH? Witches are real!" I screamed.

Damon flinched and the car swirved, "You freak out about witches but not vampires?"

I huffed, "Witches are more dangerous."

He glanced at me before grinning and grabbing my hand. And then I realized that we were pulling into a small clearing.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"A special place."

Is this a date? I've only Damon for two days, had sex with him, found out he's a vampire, and his brother is hot. Out of all of that, we've never been on a date. I have a feeling that Damon hadn't expected us to last thing long. He probably planned on me being a one night stand or just a snack. To be honest, I'm happy he didn't. Once he was in my head, I can't seem to get him out.


	6. Copy

**In fear of my stories being deleted, I'm going to be taking a break- maybe two or three days from now- to copy all my stories and save them. If I can, I'll post them on Wattpad or something.**

**I sugest that all readers who have stories should do this. Make sure to make a copy of your story or like my favorite story, _Her Bullshit_, it will be deleted. Still fucking pissed about that (sorry for the cursing *-*).**

**I hope you all take this into concideration before the same thing happens to you.**


	7. Good Girl, Bad Guy

I screamed when I felt two hands wrap around my waist and throw me out of the water. With flailing arms, I fell back into the water. I opened my eyes to see bubbles going upwards and piercing blue eyes staring at me. Grinning, I leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss before kicking my way up to the surface.

All afternoon we had been playing in the water, just being kids again. Well for me. I don't know how Damon felt about it.

"Damon!" I shouted as I stumbled out of the water and back onto the shore.

Our clothes were splayed all around the grass covered field and I giggled as Damon slowly got out of the water, drops of the crystal clear water dripping off his chest. I bit my lip when he suddenly blurred in front of me and placed his hands on my hips.

"Want to take this to my place?" he mumbled, bending down and nipping my neck.

"Yes please." I moaned when he finally kissed me on the lips.

As fast as I could, I thew his shirt on and grabbed my shorts, running past him to the car. Even though he had barely put his pants on, he was at the car before me. I pouted.

"Cheater."

He smirked before getting into the car and leaning over the seat, opening my door for me. I smiled at him before jumping into the car. The whole car ride to his house was filled with me laughing and him touching me.

By the time we finally got to his house, I was practically naked. Slamming his door open, he picked me up bridal style and carried me inside, but stopped when he saw someone.

I turned my head to see that brown haired god that had been standing next to Elena this morning- Stefan Salvatore. Although admittedly Damon was a lot hotter. Stefan had more of a "I-hate-my-life" look.

"Er," I looked between the two brothers, still in Damon's arms. "Hi! I'm Makayla Gilbert, Elena's twin sister."

He glanced at me, his scowl deepening. I knew that I didn't look like Elena- I had freaking sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes- but I still had Elena's facial and body looks. It wasn't _that _hard to tell that we were related.

"Damon . . ." Stefan began but stopped, his gaze flickering back to me.

I bit my lip, looking up at Damon. Do I say something? Or maybe Damon wasn't allowed to tell me about vampires and I would get him into some serious trouble if I tell Stefan I do? Ah, the life of a girl.

"Hello, little brother," Damon finally spoke up, a smirk gracing his face. "We were just about to get busy, so if you would excuse us."

He made a move to walk away but Stefan blurred in front of us, his eyes narrowing on my face. Oh, was I supposed to act scared?

"Ahhh! You just freaking blured! Um, I'm so scared?" I exclaimed, looking up at Damon for help.

"What the hell was that?" Damon snickered.

I hit his chest, "I'm petrified here! Your . . . you know what, fuck this shit! Move it Stefan!" I waved my hand to the side, glaring at the man.

Now I got a reaction out of him, "You know? She knows?"

I sighed, laying my head on Damon's shoulder. It was starting to get crampy in his arms and I all wanted was for him to fuck me! From now on, he is only coming over to my house.

As if sensing my annoyance, Damon sneered, "We don't have time for this, little brother."

And then he blurred into his room and made me understand the saying "he made me see white". He really did know how to please a woman.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Don't leave me." Damon whined, his hand running up and down my back as I sat up in his bed, looking around for my clothes. I swore I had worn a bra!

"Then come with!" I countered, smirking when I saw it laying on his bed post. Fuck yeah.

He made a disgusted look, "And deal with snotty kids? No thanks."

"Hey! I am not a snotty kid."

He didn't reply, instead he pinned me back onto the bed and gave me a deep kiss.

"Don't leave."

I shoved him off me, "Didn't work, Romeo."

I finally managed to get dressed- after being nearly raped five times- and grinned at a still naked Damon on the bed. He wasn't too hard on the eyes.

"So are you coming or what?" I asked, opening his door.

He scowled, "Like I have a choice."

In seconds he was dressed, looking handsome. He smirked at me, as if sensing my emotions, before giving me a kiss and leading me to his car. I didn't mind him coming along, hell it might be much more fun with him there. I wonder how Stefan would react around me? Does Elena know? I seriously doubt that.

We pulled and I ran up the steps, walking in with Damon at my side. I glanced into the kitchen where Elena and Bonnie were. Sweet, they didn't even see us!

"Come on." I grabbed his hand and led him into my room, locking it behind me.

He smirked when he saw me undress.

"It's not what you think," I exclaimed, mock glarring at him. "I have to actually look like a human being for this diner."

I slipped into my favorite ripped jeans and a simple "Bite Me" shirt. Damon smirked at the saying and nipped my neck as we left my room, making me giggle. Damn man. I never giggle.

"Makayla! There you are!" Elena smiled, seeing me come down the stairs.

She was sitting at the table with Stefan at the head and Bonnie across from her. They were already eating and my mouth watered when I smelled the wonderful pasta.

"Yep," I said, shoving Damon in front of me. "Have you met Damon?"

Her smile faltered a little before she nodded, "Yeah. We've met."

I sat down next to her with Damon at my side. I glanced at him when no one spoke. Wasn't this for Bonnie to like Stefan?

"So," I began. "How was school?"

I guess that wasn't the right thing to say because Elena turned towards me, glaring, "Speaking of school, why did you miss it the other day?"

At the thought of what I had been up to the other day, I choked on the pasta I had been chewing and Damon smirked at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

Oh. My. God. That totally gave it away!

"What?" Elena screeched. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Well. . . " I began but I trailed off, not even bothering to justify myself. I just shoved another forkful of pasta in my mouth.

"How was football practice?"

* * *

**Sorry if the last part was crappy, I was just all over the house today and typing in between breaks. The next chapter- for sure- is the dimension exchange part! It's gonna' last about ten or more chapters, and I was thinking about adding a couple of things from the books.**

**So yeah, tell me what you think about that **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! THEY REALLY MAKE MY DAY 3**


	8. Gotta Be You

**~Three Months Later~**

Life was a fight everyday for Elena and me. I could handle vampires. Hell, Damon was a vampire and I stilll let him bite me. We were actually fine. I practically lived at his house and he never said anything. Knowing Damon if hew as annoyed with me, he would have thrown me out of the house naked.

However learning that _witches _existed? And that my sister's best friend is one? I nearly fainted. Which Damon found funny since I didn't faint when he was using supernatural speed and had fangs when Bonnie was only making feathers fly.

It passsed the line when I found out that I was a doppleganger and adopted. I didn't mind about the doppleganger part, that was only about Elena. Thank heaven I had blonde hair and blue eyes. The adopted part? Jenna was a dead woman.

The breaking point though? When I found out that my great-great-great grandmother was still alive and looking like my sister and that my love interest was only using me to open a cave to let her out so they could be together for internity.

Yeah that did not pass well in my books.

Teary eyed and humiliated, I was driving over the old Wickery bridge when it started to rain. A sob escaped my lips and I pulled over, not daring to drive over the bridge. I was still terrified to be in a car alone. No wonder Damon wanted my fucking grandma.

I rested my head against my stearing wheel and took a deep breath, "Just get over it Makayla. He is just a guy."

But that was a lie. Damon Salvatore is not _just _a guy. He was _the _guy that every girl dreamed of. I had him, for a moment. However it was all a lie. Everything he said to me, everything he did. It was all a lie.

So why was I wasting my time on him? He had hurt me, broken me. I shouldn't even be wasting my time on him. Yet here I was doing exactly that.

After a while I finally got my cool back and drove home. Jenna still didn't know about vampires and Elena and I planned on keeping that. She didn't need to be brought into all this shit. Hell, sometimes I wished I didn't even know.

I now knew the meaning of ignorance is bliss.

"Hey kid," Jenna said when I walked into the house. "How was your night?"

"Fine." I croaked, trying to hide my red eyes from her. She didn't know about Damon and I either. Well, what used to be of us.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

I finally made it to my room and quickly hid under the cover, clenching my eyes shut. How could I be so stupid? Katherine and Damon were probably laughing at me right now. Oh well. I was better than that. I'll show him what he was missing. Or lost more like it.

I suddenly had the urge to puke. Running into my bathrom, I bent over the toilet as I became sick. Once finished I gasped for breath when I suddenly became dizzy. Gripping my head, I stumbled to my sink and splashed water over my face. What the hell was that? I hope I'm not coming down with something. Like that would help my problem at the moment.

The sickness washed over in seconds and I stumbled back to bed. What the hell?

* * *

**Okay I lied. The whole dimension part isn't in this chapter *-* Sorry! It's in the next chappie for sure :D Thank you so much for all of your reviews and fanning! I seriously love you all :P**


End file.
